Insanity
by Shiv3r
Summary: Fang is trapped inside my head. With my voice of reason, ninja panda, liger, and the very annoying Lissa and Brigid. Read as I go about my normal life with all these characters! !: Randomness and violence towards fictional things occur often. T 4 language


So…. You guys are pretty upset. Well, uh, this isn't exactly an update to my story, but it's a new fic. This one is totally silly and carefree. It's all humor, though I may add some fax into it at random moments. Anyway, enjoy the hilarity. I'll post a chapter to My Angel of Darkness tomorrow- Ninja Promise.

* * *

"Hey Shiver!"

I looked up from the unidentifiable food on my tray and saw Lizzahy waving frantically, clad in her overly preppy clothes. Remind me why I hang out with her?

She came up and gave me a tight squeeze. "Oh, I love your hair today! And I love your outfit- totally cute!"

I looked down at my plain black T and gray jeans. Oh, yeah, that's why I hung out with her. She's just such a sweet person- who can turn away a person like her?!

"Thanks, Lizzahy. I'm sad to say your outfit disgusts me, though." I gestured to her regular everyday Holister jacket and a Holister T to go with it.

Lizzahy laughed as she took a seat next to me. "Sorry, but I like their clothes!"

I shuddered. "Yeesh."

_I'm right along there with you, Shiver._

What the freezing penguins? Was that a voice I just heard? In my head?

_Yup._

….

_Oh, uh…. Hi? And you are?_

_Fang._

_Gay name._

_Hey, I didn't pick it!_

_Right, your parents did. Gay parents._

_No, my parents didn't pick it. I don't have parents. All I have is 'lil 'ol J.P._

_J.P… James Patterson… Son of a batch of cookies! You're Fang!_

_No shit Sherlock!_

_No, I mean _the_ Fang. As in Fang _Ride.

_Since when did I adopt Max's last name?_

_Since you two got married ;)_

_And how come I don't remember this?_

_Because you're a dumbass?_

_Screw. You._

_Are you offering?_

_Oh my Good Lord in Heaven. Why? Why, out of all the people in the universe, was I put in this _thing's_ mind?!_

_I'm not that bad, really._

_Oh yes you are._

_I am-_

"Uh, Shiver? You there? What planet are you on?"

"Mars, but that's not the point!"

"Then the point is?"

"FANG RIDE IS IN MY MIND!"

"….Have you been taking drugs? Drinking? Has your brother offered you a suspicious liquid drink lately?"

"Yes, just this morning, actually. But he has nothing to do with this- I don't think. Anyway, HE'S IN MY HEAD!"

"Who, Nick?"

"Get over it, Liz! Nick has nothing to do with this predicament! FANG IS IN MY HEAD!"

"Pardon me, Shiver. I'll be just a second." I watched as Lizzahy got up with her alive-looking food and sat at some random table, starting to talk animatedly to the nearest person.

After a couple minutes of waiting for her to come back, Fang piped up.

_I don't think she's coming back._

_Fang, go into your emo corner and screw yourself._

_**Language!**_

_Ah, who the freezing penguins is this now?!_

_That would be your Voice of Reason, Chester._

**_Yes, and you shan't say things like that!_**

_I'm not saying things like that- I'm thinking them._

_POWN!_

_That's right._

**_Young Lady, you will not talk to your Voice of Reason that way_!**

_I just did!_

_EPIC POWN!_

_That's right! Who's the girl?! Who's the girl?!_

_You da' girl!_

_THAT'S RIGHT!_

**_The things I have to deal with. I swear, you all will end up in a mental facility one of these days!_**

_If we end up in a mental facility, you'll be right there with us._

_FAIL!_

_***mumbles to himself under his breath***_

_Talking to yourself again, Chester? Oh wait, that's right! You CAN'T talk! Only I can!_

_EPIC FAIL!_

_***shrinks back to the back of mind***_

_We showed him._

_We? You mean, _I_ showed him._

_I added the commentary!_

_And it was very good commentary. Just, you didn't exactly do much._

_Commentary!_

_Fang, go do something useful and text Max flirty messages or something. Anything but talking to me._

**_EPIC POWNAGE!_**

_*mumbles as he shrinks away*_

The bell rang and I tossed my untouched lunch. Maybe everyone thought I was crazy-heck, I probably _am_ crazy-but I had Fang Ride, everybody's dream guy, sitting in the back of consciousness, ready to pop out at any moment.

Ah, yes. Insanity is good.


End file.
